earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Ellsworth
|title1 = Kingdom of Ellsworth|image1 = 275px|link=|full_name = Kingdom of Ellsworth|name_in_towny = Ellsworth|n_list_page = 4|capital_city = 30px|link=Elyria Elyria|largest_city = 30px|link=Elyria Elyria|oldest_city = 30px|link=Elyria Elyria|established = May 2nd of 2019|leader = Wilabum|political_system = 30px Constitutional Monarchy|official_language = |official_religion = Fishing|image2 = To be added|image3 = To be added|economic_system = 30px Capitalism|army_size = Classified|past_leaders = None|past_capitals = None|motto = "Peace through Strength"}} Description The Kingdom of Ellsworth is a nation that is growing fast focused on trade and providing a home of business. On 5/26/2019, Ellsworth was forced to change their name from Elyria by mods and decided on the name Ellsworth. Ellsworth houses the mega city of Ellsworth a huge city consisting of Central-Elyria with plans to expand the city with Southern-Elyria, Northern-Elyria, Western-Elyria, and Eastern-Elyria, and small towns in the north and east. History Elyria started out as a town on 4/18/19. Shortly after creation, Elyria joined a nation called Glacial Empire. While in Glacial Empire, Elyria began to grow in size and develop a culture of its own. On the evening of 4/29/19 the people of Elyria realized that they wanted to expand and Glacial was holding back their dreams of becoming a shop because if Elyria stayed in Glacial they would never be an /n spawn. In under only 48 hours Elyria the nation was made on 5/1/19. As soon as Elyria became a nation it saw a huge boost in tourism and allies. Shortly after becoming a nation the town of Elyria was renamed to Central-Elyria as to not confuse it with the nation. On 5/9/19, new member of Elyria, Icicalities, established the town of Port-Au-Prince (formerly Icicalia) up north. On 5/12/19, Elyria's third town, Creative Colour, was established to the east. On 5/26/2019, Elyria was forced to rename their town, renaming it to Ellsworth. On 5/27/19 The town of Utopia was made by KingPengu. The Town is located on the western side of Ellsworth. On 6/2/2019 the town of WinterWhelm was bought by Ellsworth and reloacted to Ellsworth. Rule Under King Wilabum As Absolute Monarchy (May 1st, 2019 to May 13th, 2019)-''' Under King Wilabum, Elyria had thrived greatly, with multiple new towns created and funded by the Elyrian government as well as modernizing Central-Elyria. 'Rule Under King Wilabum As Constitutional Monarchy (May 13th, 2019 to Present)-' On May 13th, 2019, King Wilabum announced that the Kingdom of Elyria would become a Constitutional Monarchy and elections for the National Parliament would begin shortly. Modernization has continued taking place in Elyria and competitivity in elections is present. On 5/26/2019, Elyria official renamed itself to Ellsworth '''Linkage Institutions Ellsworth's government allows free linkage institutions in the nation. Central Elyrian Media Station (CEMS)-''' On May 13th, 2019, after King Wilabum's announcement that the Kingdom of Elyria would become a Constitutional Monarchy, the Central Elyrian Media Station was created and is currently run by Moleman. '''Political Parties After King Wilabum's announcement of the Parliament on May 13th, 2019, political parties started to form in the nation. Elyrian Democratic Party On May 13th, 2019, the Elyrian Democratic Party was created by Icicalities and announced that they would be in the running for the parliament. "Our party is united under Elyria. We believe that Elyria should have more modernized towns in our nation. We believe that Elyria should secure alliances with other nations and establish Embassies both in Elyria and in other nations. Our economy needs to be strengthened and new towns need to be established. We believe that each community should have their own role in society such as farming, fishing, mining, etc. We believe in global cooperation, but not dependence on other nations. We do not believe in taxes, as taxes have not been part of Elyrian tradition in the past." -EDP Official Statement 'Pragmatic Elyrian Party' On May 18th, 2019, the Pragmatic Elyrian Party was created by KingPegu and announced that they would be running for the parliament. "We are quick and straight to the point. We believe in our independence as a country that is self sufficient, and thus is able to help out others AFTER our own people are taken care of. We want to expand Elyria as fast as we can, so that we can gain the tax funding to ensure our future development. Then start making other nations in other continents so that we are a key global figure. And that as long as you are doing what the government wants of you or paying us gold you can do what you want. We need to be emotionless in order to be able to see the full picture with un-clouded eyes, if voted we will make sure we will live long, and prosper!" -PEP Official Statement Allies and Enemies Allies Imperial Brazil, Nepal, Mexico, Glacial Empire Enemies Brazil, Carolina Wars & Conflicts War with Brazil During a battle with Brazil, Imperial_brazil asked its allies for help. After hearing this Ellsworth immediately sent 3 troops to help in the battle. During the fighting one of Ellsworth's soliders died. It is unknown at this time the death count for the Brazil side. The Defence of Elyria On 5/29/19 Silverrtooth and Death15896 were spotted on the map by Ellsworth and Allies heading towards Elyria. Because Wilabum's, Death's and Silverrtooth's nations are enemied, Elyria has mobilized soldiers from Trinidad, Deutschland, Iceland, Silesia, and Ellsworth. The defending forces had a number advantage in their manpower (6 to 2). The two sides had a battle at Elyria and the surrounding area. After many hits were taken on both sides, Death and Silverrtooth have retreated and were succesfully repelled by Ellsworth and their allies. Diplomacy Glacial Empire Ellsworth originated from the Glacial Empire and has remained close allies with them. People of interest * Wilabum- King of Ellsworth * Oglampy- Architect * Saronel- Architect * Icicalities- Mayor of Icicalitia and Leader of Elyrian Democratic Party * Nitepaladin- Mayor of Roanoke and helped found Guyana Victoria, Applachee * SrS27a- Mayor of Creative Colour * KingPengu- Leader of Pragmatic Elyrian Party * Moleman- Central Elyrian Media Station Category:Nations